


This is Halloween

by deadgranger



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Community: HPFT, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, spoopy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 14:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadgranger/pseuds/deadgranger
Summary: It's getting spoopy in Paul and Emma's apartment. It is also only the 2nd of October.





	This is Halloween

Paul unlocked the front door to the apartment and was almost hit in the face by fake cobwebs hanging across the corner of the doorframe. He brushed it away and closed the door behind him, stopping two feet inside the entryway to take in what Emma had done to their apartment in the nine hours since he’d been gone at work. 

It looked like a Spirit Halloween store had thrown up in the apartment. 

Fake spiders, gravestones, skulls, pumpkins, you name it, it was probably there somewhere. Paul opened the front closet and jumped at the light-up vampire hanging from the ceiling. He hung up his jacket and put his shoes away, quickly shutting the door. Strains of the soundtrack to  _ The Nightmare Before Christmas _ floated down the hallway from the bedroom, the door of which was cracked open. 

Ignoring the kitchen and living room entirely, Paul stealthily crept down the hallway. The overhead light in the bedroom was off, but there was still soft light coming from somewhere in the room, so he assumed Emma was in there. He pushed the door open slowly to prevent creaking. Taking a step inside, he looked around and didn’t immediately see Emma in sight. 

“Ahhh!” Emma shouted, jumping out of the darkness of the walk-in closet wearing a tall-collared cape and plastic vampire fangs. 

“Oh!” Paul exclaimed, catching her in his arms as she tripped on her too-long cape. 

“Dammit Paul, I was trying to scare you,” she said, fixing her cape. 

“Oh, uh, sorry,” he replied. “I was actually trying to scare you.” 

“Well guess we just cancelled each other out then, huh?” 

He chuckled, “Heh, yeah.” 

Emma popped the plastic fangs out of her mouth and tilted her head up expectantly. Paul leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. 

“You do realize it’s only October 2nd, right, Em?” 

“Paul I am fully aware of the date, and that means I was one day late to start decorating for the month of Halloween and I will have to remedy that somehow.” 

Paul wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gently tugged her out of the bedroom and down the hallway with him. “Yes, but don’t you think you’ve gone just a  _ little _ bit overboard this year? I mean come on, the fake vampire in the front closet, Em?” 

She grinned in response. “Did that scare you?”

Rolling his eyes, he muttered something incomprehensible. Emma pulled away from his embrace to do a little happy dance. 

“I’m taking that as a successful yes, and no, this is not overboard! I don’t have any of those stupid inflatable things and everything here is reusable year after year so I won’t buy much new next year besides the pumpkins and gourds.” 

Sighing, Paul deposited himself on the couch in the living room, which was thankfully free of spooky decorations. “Okay, okay, as long as you can find somewhere to store all of this after Halloween is over.”

Emma plopped down next to him, laying her head in his lap. “Psh, you’re underestimating my packing abilities, babe. I’m hurt.” 

Playing with a piece of her hair he replied, “Sure you are.”

“I am! Now I’m going to force you to carve pumpkins with me tonight. Come on, let’s go! I’ve already ordered pizza for dinner anyway,” she said as she sat up, begging him with her sad eyes that he could never resist. 

He rolled his eyes jokingly once more before letting himself be pulled up and into the kitchen to spend the evening dealing with pumpkin guts. Regardless of his girlfriend’s over-the-top love of Halloween, Paul could agree that Halloween was his favorite of the fall holidays, and for that reason, he was more than happy to indulge in Emma’s superb decorating skills. 

This was going to be a scary good Halloween. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey friends I am back after a very long TGWDLM writing hiatus! This was literally punched out in about 15 minutes so no edits made etc etc but I thought it was appropriate given the season and to celebrate 1 year of TGWDLM and the opening of Black Friday in a couple of weeks! 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts and suggestions on what to write next in a comment! :) 
> 
> ~Madi


End file.
